Crush
by Labores Solis
Summary: Hermione Granger: your average witch, one of the very saviors of the wizarding world; waitresses at a local hidden witch and wizard restaurant in a muggle community. Malfoy: your average wizard, the one that Hermione crushes on.


_**Lunar's Note:**_ Ah, my first one-shot and fanfiction for the Harry Potter category. Hope you enjoy it! Please do review and tell me what you think!

-x-x-x-x-

_**Full Summary of Crush:**_ Hermione Granger, your average witch, one of the very saviors of the wizarding world; waitresses at a local hidden witch and wizard restaurant in a muggle community. Malfoy: Your average wizard, the one that Hermione crushes on.

-x-x-x-x-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
"………" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Crush**  
Created By: _Labores Solis_  
One-Shot: Crush  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Table for two, please," A voice said, drowning her out of her thoughts. As she sat on her black stool, organizing different procedures and money tips that she earned.

Her eyes slightly widened, she knew that voice so very well.

Could it really be? It couldn't be!

But it was! As she looked upon the one face, she thought that she escaped during her years of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy…" She whispered out, she stared into his silver-blue eyes that showed signs of some recognization.

"Granger?" His icy voice asked, with slight hope…in it? She wasn't sure. Clearly, the ice prince she once knew during her teen years, attitude toned down. Or did it?

"Granger! Get your butt back to work! Stop drooling over the customers!" A voice snapped them back to reality.

Hermione clenched her fists tightly beside and scrunched up her face. 'Just a few more days that's all I need to pay off my apartment rent.' She unconsciously put her hand into her pocket, letting her fingers rest upon the smooth surface of her wand, the magic inside of her, dying to be let out once more.

But now a days, she doesn't even use her wand unless for emergencies, seeing how she was living in a community full of muggles but there was a certain area where witches and wizards lived in the community. What Malfoy and his date was doing here, she had not one faintness idea.

Hermione bent her head down, hiding the tears in her eyes, while picking up two menus.

"This way please." Hermione managed to say, with no emotion in her voice. She blinked her tears away while she was showing where Malfoy and his date were going to sit.

When they finally arrived at a table seat in the back, she waited until they finally sat. She noticed that Malfoy had yet to take his eyes off of her while he was sitting down, earning her a glare from his date.

She mentally rolled her eyes.

"If that would be all, please do excuse me." Hermione said, bitterly watching as Malfoy eye her like she was his next target. She rolled her eyes right in front of him. And turned around and left not wanting to hear any sadistic sarcasm comment from him, because she _knew _him.

* * *

A good forty-five minutes past. No sign of Malfoy or his date leaving, yet.

Hermione watched from afar, always having their table in the corner of her eye as she walked other customers to the back of the restaurant.

For some strange reason—strange for she did not know why she was feeling like it—she was jealous; _jealous of Malfoy's date_. She wanted to be Malfoy's date. She did not want some random girl who looked like she was dating different guys every night, to hang on _her_ man.

Wait…Wait! Did she just call Malfoy, HER man!!??

Hermione mentally shivered. That thought just made shivers down her back for no particular reason.

Why was she feeling jealous?

Why did it feel like she should be the one as Malfoy's date and not the girl?

Why did it feel like she had a crush on Malfoy?

Let alone; feel like she actually cared about him! Even love him!

Hermione slightly groaned, noticing that it was almost time for her shift to end.

How would she be able to see when Malfoy left now?

Argh, she sounded like a stalker now! She thought to herself.

"Um excuse me?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, as she looked up; she noticed it was Malfoy's date and it seemed that Malfoy was no where at their table.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Hermione asked in a less than please tone that one should talk to a customer.

"I was wondering if you would stop eyeing my date. I mean, I know you're jealous and everything but I could easily get you fired." The girl said.

Hermione mentally twitched; yes she was a muggleborn, but this—this—THING! Dared talking to her like a piece of trash! Hermione scoffed, no wonder Malfoy chose this girl!

"What I do, is none of your business. Now if you excuse me, I have others to waitress to," Hermione simple responded, as she got up and turned her back on the girl and started to walk away.

What she did not expect was Malfoy's date grabbing her by her arm and roughly pushing her against a nearby table. Immediately Hermione had grabbed her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Malfoy's date neck, as Malfoy's date held her onto the table

"Who are you?" Hermione roughly asked.

"Deila Rashers," A simple response for such an ugly woman, Hermione thought to herself.

"Put away your wand honey—" (Hermione's eyes widened) "—oh! Come on! You honestly thought my Drakie would not tell me about you and your pathetic little world?" As she said this, Hermione growled slightly.

"If it's so pathetic—than why do you even give a damn about Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her magic acting up widely inside of her, wanting more than ever to be released. She noticed from afar, that it seems that Draco had came back watching their little fiasco as was the rest of the restaurant.

"Money," Was the one word response, Hermione rolled her eyes, figures, as she scoffed to herself.

"You were with me for the money!?" An icy voice shouted from behind them. It would seem that Malfoy had his wand out with a spell name on the tip of his tongue.

Hermione immediately pushed Deila off her. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted out, her wand pointed at Malfoy, taking his wand. Even when Malfoy was defenseless, she had her wand out at him.

"Granger? Goody-too shoes actually using her magic in front of muggles? What has the world come to?!" Malfoy fake sobbed out while glaring at Deila.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You honestly think this a muggles restaurant?" At this, Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"It's disguised as a muggles restaurant. There's not one muggle in here unless brought it by a witch or wizard as their date or friend. No muggles dare to come in here, they just think it's an old abandoned restaurant when they either drive by or walk by." Hermione explained.

"What no use of wands?" Malfoy asked.

"You've honestly grown up, Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes while saying this.

"Seeing how this IS a muggle environment, Malfoy you would think you, yourself a pureblood of all things need to realize that magic needs to be kept a minimum incase any muggles come in here by mistake." Hermione explained her wand arm not lowered, Malfoy's wand located in her back pocket.

As if sensing trouble, Hermione turned towards Malfoy's forgotten date, who had utensils in her hands, looking ready to throw them if needed.

"Are you really that stupid? Are you really going to throw knives at a magical witch especially in a room full of magical folks?" Hermione asked Deila who nodded, throwing the utensils at Hermione.

"Reducto!" Hermione shouted, the first spell that came to her mind, which so happened to be the one spell that she wanted to use. Watching as the utensils blew up into shrivel little pieces, she smiled to herself.

Turning towards Malfoy, "Shall we leave?" Hermione asked Malfoy. Who only just shrugged and just followed Hermione's lead.

"Wha—what are you doing? Just leaving in the middle of our fight?!" Deila yelled out.

"You know, Malfoy, your date is rather annoying." Hermione said giving back his wand to him.

"Don't know how I thought I was going to marry her. It's even worse that she's a-a—a muggle!" Malfoy shouted the last word like it was poison, while walking out the door right behind Hermione. Leaving Deila in a room filled with pissed off wizards and witches, for disturbing their dinner with the manager dangerously close to popping a vein out of his neck with the way he way staring at Deila.

Let's just say that was the last anyone ever heard of Deila Rashers…

Five months later, a wedding invitation arrived at the Burrow, the home of the famous red heads known to the wizarding world, the Weasleys.

"We, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, gradually invite you to our wedding.

Please owl us if you accept.

Thank you."

-x-x-x-x-

So what do you think? Lame ending…I know. But it was worth a shot right? Don't forget to review! And tell me what you think!


End file.
